dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanteans
: The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them: ** ** ** ** ** ** : In addition, Atlanteans have developed low-level telepathy which they use to broadcast and receive thoughts between one another. This is an Atlantean's primary means of communication. Some Atlanteans, such as Aquaman have higher degrees of telepathy and can use it to communicate with other forms of sea life. This however, is a rare instance, and not a trait common to most Atlanteans. ** | Abilities = * * | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = * : Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Aquaman New Earth/Pre-Crisis Pre Catalcysm * Albart of Ancinar * Alloroc * Arion * Atlan * Basil * Calculha * Choloh * Cora * Dardanus * Fiona * Garn Daanuth * Haumond * Honsu * Kordax * Kraken * Lady Chian * Majistra * Narmea * Orin * Rajar * Shalako Modern * Aquaman (Earth-Two) * Aquagirl (Tula) * Aqualad * Aquababy * Aquaman * Atlan * Atlanna * Bres * Dianecht * Dolphin * Imp * Koryak * Lori Lemaris * Makaira * Mera * Mer-Boy * Nuada Silverhand * Pomoxis * Ronal * Stamar * Storm * Topo * Tuatha De Danann (race) * Tusky Groups *'Poseidonians': The Poseidonians make up the majority of all Atlanteans and reside in the city-state of Poseidonis. Pre-cataclysmic Atlanteans were essentially human, but following the Great Deluge, they were forced to adapt to living beneath the sea. A special serum gave them amphibious characteristics, but after only a few short years, these Poseidonians lost their ability to process oxygen through normal means. They evolved into a race of completely aquatic people and remain so to this day. A Poseidonian (and most other Atlanteans) can only survive out of the water for up to one hour before they must replenish themselves in the sea. *'Tritonians': Nearly 10,000 years ago, a group of Poseidonians migrated from their home city and re-established themselves in the ruins of Tritonis. These Atlanteans were followers of the wizard Shalako and as such, became known as Shalakites. The mad Shalako cursed his followers after what he felt was a great betrayal and their bodies evolved into the Mer-people of modern-day Tritonis. *'Idylists': The Idylists were another sub-group of Atlantean with humanoid features, similar to those of neighboring Poseidonis. The Idylists were a superstitious people and ostracized those who were born with certain abnormalities (such as purple eyes). The super-hero known as Tempest (formerly Aqualad) was one of the Idylists. Prime Earth Ancient Human Atlanteans *Wyynde *Chian *Sala *Orin I Modern Atlanteans *Aquaman *Tula *Murk *Vulko *Dolphin *Corum Rath *Urcell *Ocean Master *Cetea *Ondine *Kadaver Sub-Groups *Homo Magi *Xebelians *Trench *Skatarian *Idylists | Notes = | Trivia = * Blonde hair is believed to carry the Curse of Kordax. * Some subspecies possess more marine-like traits, such as Mermaids or the Shark people of Tritonis. The aforementioned characteristics apply only to baseline (Poisedonis) Atlanteans. | Links = }} Category:1939 Race Debuts Category:Races from Earth